Dungeon Timeline
This is a list of heroic dungeons, with their recommended level ranges. You can use this as a leveling guide for your group. Major Dungeons and Instances This visual map contains all open dungeons (green), the largest instances (red), and lesser instances (yellow). More instances will be added to the map soon. Drafling Tower|Minlevel = 32| Levelrange = 6| Color = red|}} |} Nektropos 2|Minlevel = | Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} |} Halls of Fate|Minlevel = 16| Levelrange = 7| Color = red|}} Nektropos 3|Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Nizara|Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} |} Hole : Outer vault |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Vigilant Incursion |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Vigilant Infiltration |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Vigilant Rescue |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} VD1 Conservatory |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 3| Color = red|}} VD2 Labs |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} VD3 Vestigial |Minlevel = 2| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} FT Corridors |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} FT Halls |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} FT Syl'Tor |Minlevel = | Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} |} Laboratory of Mutation |Minlevel = 8| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Halls of Betrayer |Minlevel = 8| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Vulak'Aerr's Dominion |Minlevel = 10| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Zavith'loa Caldera |Minlevel = 10| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Zavith'loa Caverns |Minlevel = 10| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Kralet Rise |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Kralet Temple |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Kralet Tepid |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Kralet Master |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} District of Ash |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Algo for Destruction |Minlevel = 11| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Spire Forgotten Sanctum |Minlevel = 12| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Spire Repository of Secrets |Minlevel = 12| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Spire Vessel of Sorceress |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Torsis Spectral |Minlevel = 12| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Dalnir : Ritual Chamber |Minlevel = 13| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Dalnir : Baron's Workshop |Minlevel = 13| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Dalnir : Wizard'den |Minlevel = 16| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Torsis Reaver's Remnants |Minlevel = 13| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Torsis Shrouded Temple |Minlevel = 16| Levelrange = 4| Color = red|}} Innovation Masks |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Disease Outbreak |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Torden Tower |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Solusek Obsidian Core |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Innovation Gears |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Innovation Parts |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Disease : Source |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Disease Infested |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Torden : Winds |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Torden : Storm |Minlevel = 15| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Solusek Monolith |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} Solusek Radiance |Minlevel = 20| Levelrange = 5| Color = red|}} |} Heroic Dungeons - listed by level *Wailing Caves (11-17) *Blackburrow (13-18) *Stormhold (15-27) *Fallen Gate (18-25) *Crushbone Keep (20-30) *The Ruins of Varsoon (23-34) *Nektropos Castle (30-37) *Runnyeye (30-39) *Kaladim (30-39) *The Obelisk of Lost Souls (37-49) *The Temple of Cazic-Thule (41-49) *Permafrost (45-51) *Solusek's Eye (45-53) *Klak'Anon (45-55) *The Clefts of Rujark (50-55) *The Living Tombs (50-55) *The Shimmering Citadel (52-58) *New Tunaria (55-65) *The Silent City (56-61) *Sanctum of the Scaleborn (60-67) *The Forsaken City (60-68) *Palace of the Awakened (65-70) *Mistmoore Catacombs (66-72) *Castle Mistmoore (70-75) *Karnor's Castle (72-78) *Chardok (74-80) *Sebilis (75-80) *The Hole (80-90) *Kael Drakkel (90+) *The Fortress of Drunder (90+) *Skyshrine: The City of Dracur (90+) *High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion (Contested) (95+) *Brokenskull Bay: Spoils of Maraud (Contested) (95+) *Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested) (100) *Kralet Penumbra (Contested) (100) Major Heroic Instances - listed by level *Gobblerock's Hideout (25-30) *The Condemned Catacomb (25-30) *The D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Tombs of Night (30-36) *Nektropos Castle (32-38) *The Sullon Mines - Heroic (34-37) *Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls (35-39) *The Crypt of T'haen (35-40) *Deathfist Citadel (39-45) *Icespire Summit (40-46) *The Tower of the Drafling (40-46) *Miragul's Menagerie (44-50) *Drowned Caverns: Outer Grotto (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Flammable Fur (45-50) *Drowned Caverns: Hot Water (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Crawler Nest (45-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels (45-50) *The Sanctum of Fear (46-53) *Nektropos Castle: The Return (49-55) *The Icy Dig (49-55) *The Sanctorium (49-55) *The Mines of Meldrath (50-55) *The Hidden Cache (50-56) *The Vault of Dust (50-56) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Scornfeather Roost (53-58) *Ancient's Table (56-60) *The Cave of Knowledge (57-61) *Cazel's Mesa (58-63) *The Poets Palace (59-64) *The Acadechism (60-70) *The Nest of the Great Egg (62-67) *Den of the Devourer (67-70) *The Blackscale Sepulcher (64-70) *The Vaults of El'Arad (65-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *The Halls of Fate (66-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (69-74) *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (70-75) *Nizara, City of the Nayad (70-75) *The Estate of Unrest (70-75) *The Crypt of Agony (76-78) Rise of Kunark (lvl 80 max, 140 AA) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (77-80) *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (79-80) *Chelsith (79-80) *Runnyeye: The Gathering (80) *Veksar: The Invasion (80) *Emperor's Athenaeum (80) *Kurn's Tower: Breaching the Void (80) *Shard of Love: A Moment of Valor (50-90) The Shadow Odyssey (lvl 80 max, 200 AA) *Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted (50-90) *Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken (50-90) *Befallen: Necrotic Asylum (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema (50-90) *Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible (50-90) *The Deep Forge (50-90) *Najena's Hollow Tower (50-90) *Evernight Abbey (70-90) *Mistmyr Manor (70-90) *Ravenscale Repository (70-90) *Nu'roga (80) *Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha (80) *Obelisk of Ahkzul (80) *Anchor of Bazzul (80) *The Palace of Ferzhul (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen (80) *The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors (80) *The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold (80) Sentinel's Fate (lvl 90 max, 200 AA) *The Hole: Demitrik's Bastion (85) *The Hole: Spirit's Resonance (88) *The Hole: The Outer Vault (90) *The Vigilant: Incursion (90) *The Vigilant: Infiltration (90) *The Vigilant: Rescue (90) *Library of Erudin (87) *Erudin Research Halls (90) *Royal Palace of Erudin (90) *Vasty Deep: The Conservatory (87) *Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs (90) *Vasty Deep: The Vestigial Cella (92) *Zraxth's Unseen Arcanum (90) 2 Difficulty levels; Normal and Challenging Destiny of Velious (lvl 90 max, 300 AA) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls (90) *Tower of Frozen Shadow: Haunt of Syl'Tor (90) *Forgotten Pools (91) *Hold of Rime: The Ascent (91) *Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (91) *Iceshard Keep (92) *Throne of Storms (92) *The Temple of Rallos Zek (92) *Crystal Caverns: Collapse (90) *Spire of Rage (92) *Strategist's Stronghold (93) *Tower of Tactics (94) *Elements of War (95) Skyshrine (lvl 92 max, 300 AA) *Covenant District (94) *Lyceum of the Recondite (95) *Dracur Prime (96) *Sleeper's Tomb: the Awakening (96) Chains of Eternity (lvl 95 max, 300 AA) *The Dreadcutter (97) *Temple of the Faceless (97) *Throne of Fear (98) *Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (98) *Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (98) *Wurmbone Crag (98) *Wurmbone's End (99) *Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (100) Tears of Veeshan (lvl 95 max, 340 AA) * The Nexus Core (Heroic) (95) *The Fractured Hive (Heroic) (95) *High Keep (Heroic) (96) *High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) (96) *Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Heroic) (97) *Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Heroic) (97) *Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Heroic) (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic) (98) *Temple of Veeshan: Vulak'Aerr's Dominion (Heroic) (100) Altar of Malice (lvl 100 max, 350 AA) * Zavith'loa: The Hidden Caldera (Heroic) *Zavith'loa: The Lost Caverns (Heroic) *Brokenskull Bay: Bilgewater Falls (Heroic) *Brokenskull Bay: Hoist the Yellow Jack (Heroic) *Ossuary: Resonance of Malice (Heroic) *Ossuary: Sanguine Fountains (Heroic) *Castle Highhold (Heroic) *Castle Highhold: Thresinet's Den (Heroic) *Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic) *Ssraeshza Temple: Inner Sanctum (Heroic) Terrors of Thalumbra (lvl 100 max, 350 AA) *Kralet Penumbra: Rise to Power (Heroic) *Kralet Penumbra: Temple of the Ill-Seen (Heroic) *Kralet Penumbra: Tepid Depths (Heroic) *Kralet Penumbra: The Master's Chosen (Heroic) *Maldura: District of Ash (Heroic) *Maldura: Algorithm For Destruction (Heroic) *Stygian Threshold (Heroic) *Scourge Keep (Heroic) Kunark Ascending (lvl 100 max, 350 AA) Tier 1 Heroics — Minimum Resolve 189 a full group gives +50 Resolve, that means 189-50= 139 Resolve needed solo *Arcanna'se Spire: Forgotten Sanctum (Heroic) *Arcanna'se Spire: Repository of Secrets (Heroic) *Arcanna'se Spire: Vessel of the Sorceress (Event Heroic) *The Ruins of Cabilis (Heroic) *Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) *Kaesora: Tomb of the Venerated (Event Heroic) *Lost City of Torsis: The Spectral Market (Heroic) Tier 2 Heroics — Minimum Resolve 241 a full group gives +50 Resolve, that means 241-50= 191 Resolve needed solo *Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) *Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) *Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic) *Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Heroic) *Lost City of Torsis: The Shrouded Temple (Event Heroic) Tier 3 Heroic — Minimum Resolve 290 a full group gives +50 Resolve, that means 290-50= 240 Resolve needed solo *Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Challenge Heroic) Minor Heroic Instances *Grender's Lair (6-8) *Darkblade Den of Assassins (10) *The Buccaneer's Rest (11-14) *a decrepit crypt (12-15) *Bloodskull Valley: The Excavation Site (14-18) *Firemyst Gully (15-19) *Chamber of Suffering (17-20) *Tomb of Tonmerk (17-20) *The Eternal Gorge (18-23) *Bloodskull Valley: The Training Grounds (19-24) *Drowned Caverns: Arena of Heroes (20-50) *Alone in the Dark (20-50) *A Pirate's Hidden Stash - Heroic (20-22) *The Serpent's Lair (22-25) *Cove of Decay (22-25) *Witch's Cove (22-25) *Rumbler Caves - Heroic (23-26) *The Tomb of Valor (25-29) *Prize of Prexus (26-30) *Maid for the Mist (27-31) *An Open Grave - Heroic (28-30) *Tallon Hording Halls - Heroic (30-33) *LMS Intruder (32-36) *Chamber of Immortality (32-36) *Dire Hollow: Infernal Echoes (33-36) *The Caves of Wonder - Heroic (34-37) *Fanged Sea (35-38) *Burning Cauldron (36-40) *The Darkened Den - Heroic (35-42) *The Chamber of Rulgax (40-44) *Miragul's Menagerie (45-51) *The Vestibule (45-51) *Vault of Flames (47-52) *Maiden's Gulch (47-52) *The Oratorium of Thyr (47-52) *The Bastion of Flames (48-53) *The Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger (55-60) *Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Assault (55-60) *Court of Truth: The Debate (55-60) *Fallen Dynasty Trials (55-70) *Zavith'loa: The Hunt (Event Heroic) *Brokenskull Bay: Bosun's Private Stock (Event Heroic) *Castle Highhold: Insider Treachery (Event Heroic) *Ossuary: Choir of T'Vyl (Event Heroic) *Ssraeshza Temple: Taskmaster's Echo (Event Heroic) *Kralet Penumbra: Submerged Lair (Event Heroic) *Kralet Penumbra: Uzulu Deep (Event Heroic) *Maldura: Bar Brawl (Event Heroic) *Maldura: Palace Foray (Event Heroic) *Stygian Threshold: The Toxic Pools (Event Heroic) *Stygian Threshold: The Howling Gateway (Event Heroic) See also For solo instances, see Solo Instances. For heroic quests, Heroic Timeline. You may also join groups using the Dungeon Finder UI Category:Timelines